five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Kingdom
The Robot Kingdom, despite the name, is a kingdom of humans and animatronics alike, situated in the middle of nowhere... or so they thought. They were originally lead by King Freddy, though due to his death, they are currently being lead by his wife, Queen Chica, along with Golden King Freddy (Also known as King Fredbear). They were friendly with the Mask Kingdom while The Puppet Queen was in charge, but now that has shifted to neutrality due to their new leader. They are sworn enemies with the Animatronic Kingdom, as their leaders hate each other's guts, and have recently formed an alliance with the Cutting Kingdom. The Empire of Steel has also attempted to make contact with the Robot Kingdom, with numerous failures. History After Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction was burned down, several things were sold at an auction, while several others were just thrown away due to the severe damage done to them. Among these thrown away parts was an animatronic named Freddy Fazbear. After repairing several of the other animatronics, he had noticed something, he had began to think for himself when his coding usually told him what to do, and when to do it. Thinking about this for a while, he noticed the others seeming to be the same as him, as they were doing more varied things too. He took it upon himself to make sure humans knew that robots were just as sentient as they were. A few months later, animatronics and humans became equal in the rights department. Animatronics were able to work places humans normally couldn't, due to their increased strength and inability to feel pain. However, several people still spited animatronics from past experiences, and were abusive of them. This was only added to when an innocent child was murdered by an animatronic known as Springtrap. Animatronics were not only abused by the Anti-Animatronics, but most humans too. A few remained loyal to their animatronic friends, however, they too were abused and harassed by the Anti-Animatronics. Eventually, Freddy grew tired of this, and gathered all animatronics, and people who still supported them, into an undisclosed location for a meeting. It was decided that they would separate themselves from humanity, and so they did just that. Freddy and his "army" went to the middle of nowhere, and after almost a year of hard work, a castle was built. Due to leading the operation, Freddy was turned into King, and Chica was turned into his Queen. King Freddy them named his new kingdom the "Robot Kingdom", and everyone celebrated with a party inside the castle. A few months later, the Robot Kingdom made first contact with two kingdoms to the near-North, the Mask Kingdom and the Animatronic Kingdom. The Mask Kingdom seemed to be rather welcoming, though the Animatronic Kingdom was the complete opposite. Their leader, Phobe, had no sense of mercy, and seemed to enjoy killing things. Disgusted, King Freddy attempted to never make contact with the kingdom, but after a few attacks, it was clear they would have to make an enemy. The Robot Kingdom trained an army soon after. Later that same year, the Robot Kingdom discovered ancient scripts to their East, filled with the secrets of the world. These scripts were dubbed "Tomes", and the powers they contained "Magic". A town was soon built on where the scripts were found. Later still, another Kingdom appeared to the South West of the three original Kingdoms. The Cutting Crew, which King Freddy remembered from his days as a preformer, would eat humans... Under normal circumstances, he would leave them be, but remembering there were humans in his Kingdom, he had to both keep his image up, and make sure his army generals wouldn't become the newest topping at Cutting Crew HQ. He asked the Mask Kingdom for assistance, who in turn asked the Animatronic Kingdom, and the kingdom's first, and probably only, truce was formed. After an intense battle, the three kingdoms reigned victorious, eliminating the Cutting Kingdom threat temporarily. However, the Cutting Kingdom was not dead, and King Freddy knew that. However, he decided not to tell anyone that some had survived, and continued with everyday life. Countless battles with the Animatronic Kingdom occurred, and nothing really out of the ordinary happened. A few soldiers defected from both sides here and there, but all in all, nothing extremely interesting had happened in a long time. This would soon change when the war with The Manifestation began. Originally, the Robot Kingdom attempted to stay out of this war, but when one of their villages were attacked, they knew they had to fight. An attack by the Animatronic Kingdom left them off guard, and so one of the villages was called into the castle to regroup. During the time there, the Cutting Kingdom arrived to offer an alliance, which was accepted. Currently, the Robot Kingdom is about to engage in war with The Manifestation, with the Cutting Kingdom at their side. However, it is unclear what role the other kingdoms will play in the war, if any at all. Geography The Robot Kingdom is the most Southern of the three original kingdoms, though they aren't extremely far south. The weather they receive is mild, with the hottest a year being around 30 degrees Celsius. During the winter, temperatures rarely go past the -10 range, though there have been a few reports of -15. MORE WILL BE ADDED LATER Castle Town As the name implies, this is the town just outside the Robot Kingdom's castle. Most of the Robot Kingdom's soldiers live here. There is an inn, and a few shops where one can buy almost anything they need. Arguably, this is the capital of the Robot Kingdom, despite one not being officially named. MORE WILL BE ADDED LATER Illusio A town to the East of the Robot Kingdom filled with Magic users. This was the original site magic was discovered on, and it is much easier to learn the basics of magic here than anywhere else in the kingdom. Of course, magic plays a major part in life here, with schools teaching it as a subject along with regular education. Which type of magic said person learns is up to them, though. Dark Magic is currently unavailable due to lack of teachers. MORE WILL BE ADDED LATER Lunaria A town to the South of the Robot Kingdom mainly used for farming. Unlike other towns, very few soldiers live here, though many of the Kingdom's top soldiers are born here. This town is mainly used for trade with other kingdoms, and is very vulnerable to attack. However, due to being furthest away from potential threats such as the Animatronic Kingdom, this town gets very little attention from them. MORE WILL BE ADDED LATER Gravsbur A mining town to the far South of the Robot Kingdom, even further south than Lunaria. Very few people here ever make contact with anywhere else in the Kingdom, as they are so far south they will rarely ever see anyone. There is a forbidden cave in this town that none should enter known as Cave of Tomorrow. Many people say they feel uneasiness coming from said cave, especially during the afternoon. MORE WILL BE ADDED LATER Xantania An abandoned town to the West of the Robot Kingdom filled with Bandits and criminal groups. It was once a town of peace and prosperity, however, an attack by the Animatronic Kingdom left it in ruins. Its citizens were moved to Lunaria and Castle Town. Windows are smashed, and houses look as if they've been deserted for years, despite it only being a few short months. MORE WILL BE ADDED LATER (I'm planning on a few more towns too, specifically one or two to the north, separating the Robot and Animatronic kingdoms) Category:Robot Kingdom Category:Kingdoms